


死火

by mewowem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewowem/pseuds/mewowem
Summary: 未来架空+ABO主未来影白，有夏斯。比较黑的故事。





	死火

**Author's Note:**

> 主未来影白，有夏斯。  
比较黑的故事，还是慎重观看。

青砖砌起的壁炉里，诡异而细小蓝色火焰绵软而柔情地舔舐着已经碳化的小块柴木，让它们不时发出噼啪响声。  
“有时候我甚至会觉得那些并不是真正的木头。” 微小的火光在他同样颜色的眼里一跳一跳，他吸了吸鼻子，“烧起来一点热度也没有，到冬天我就会直接冻死在这里。”  
坐在他对面的莱欧斯闭着眼，没有接话。  
着装整齐的莱欧斯不会觉得冷，而他，在这个不足十平米的房间里只有一件单薄的深蓝色天鹅绒晨袍用以裹身的斯汀·尤克列夫会。  
他想了一会儿，又补充道：“而且木头燃起来的火是红色的。”  
就像纳兹先生的火焰一样漂亮。他在心里跟上了这么一句。  
莱欧斯仍是没有理睬他。  
“莱欧斯，” 他用那种像谈论天气一样平淡的语气说，“你就这样死了，我会很高兴的。”  
这一回，对面的黑发alpha睁开了他唯一一只猩红的眼睛，直直地盯着斯汀的脸。换作旁人，要是被这样看不出感情而毛骨悚然的眼睛盯着，定会吓得连倒吸一口冷气都做不到。但斯汀早已习惯这样的目光，他毫不为所动地打了个哈欠，仿佛刚才他没有说什么将他的alpha惊醒的混账话。  
“我也很好奇等我死了以后，你会怎么选择。”莱欧斯轻抚左手拇指上的黑色指环，露出淡然的笑，“尽管我并不觉得我会先死，倒不如说，你和我都会永远活着。”  
“没有什么东西会是永恒的，我想你比我更清楚这一点。还有，到你了。”莱欧斯释放出具有压迫力的桉叶味信息素让斯汀感到不适，他不耐烦似的仰头看向青黑的天花板，仿佛青黑色的石板比莱欧斯更有看头，“我已经等你思考等了有一个世纪那么久了。”

他指的是摆在他们之间的一盘棋。自从他来到这个房间之后，某天莱欧斯给他带来的一盘棋。棋盘黑白相间，棋子做工考究。黑棋的黑色更偏向于一种赭石色却光滑发亮，白棋的白则是透着一点儿青灰色，让人没来由的发怵。  
他走白棋，莱欧斯走黑棋。但这盘棋的开局并不公平，莱欧斯比他多一个后和两个主教。  
这样才符合当下的局势。莱欧斯本人对如此安排极为满意。  
于是斯汀不得不选择和莱欧斯下棋，而非冲动地扑上去企图打爆莱欧斯的脑壳。这盘棋是他唯一的消遣娱乐，也是和莱欧斯博弈的唯一渠道。  
输的人要做到赢者要求的一件事。这是莱欧斯罕见的“言而有信”的时刻。  
斯汀为此付出过不少代价，也用它换来了不少有用的东西，譬如他身上的这件晨袍，使他还保留着一些做人的尊严不至于像动物一样衣不蔽体。

“这只是在给你接受连续被将军两次的打击之后的缓解时间，不过既然你这么不领情也不肯认输。” 说着，莱欧斯把后倒退了一格到白棋的两个兵之间，“那就展现给我看吧，困兽的垂死挣扎。”  
斯汀听到这话，突然放声大笑起来，笑的他咳嗽连连，甚至有鲜红的血从他的鼻子里大滴大滴地掉下来，将他晨袍的颜色变得更暗。他直接用手抹人中上的鼻血，没能抹的很干净，苍白的脸却因此有了点儿血色，他的手倒是被血弄脏了。  
“莱欧斯，你真是个疯子。”斯汀把从未挪动过的唯一一个兵往前推了两格，手上的血染在森白的棋子上。“靠发疯来当上国王，还能让人们奉你为神明。还有你那自欺欺人的本事，实在是叫人甘拜下风。”  
“时代所需，仅此而已。”莱欧斯耸耸肩，将黑棋的兵推到刚刚白棋的兵面前，“看看你自己的处境，到底谁才是自欺欺人的那个呢，我亲爱的王后？”  
斯汀注意到莱欧斯的目光从他脖子上的黑色环纹一直流连到他左脚踝的镣铐上。镣铐连着一跳长长的锁链一直连到壁炉，壁炉里蓝色的火焰依旧在舔舐着它的燃料。斯汀想到自己后颈上反复溃烂发痒的腺体，忍不住对莱欧斯露出嫌恶的表情：“这称谓从你嘴里讲出来，无论多少次还是一样的令人作呕。”

“我权当是你对此的赞赏。”莱欧斯冲斯汀扬起虚假的笑。

===============================  
《死火》  
文/渺渺  
===============================  
莱欧斯始终相信他登上帝王之位，与神明比肩是时代使然。他现在所拥有的一切都始自于他最开始失去的东西。  
弗洛修的死第一次让他真切地感受到何为来自深渊的恐惧和绝望。弗洛修死亡的场景在他脑内如此根深蒂固，以至于过了近一百年，在他称王之后的极少数的几个深夜里，他还会重新梦见自己斩开丛丛灌木，发现弗洛修躺在草堆中央，正发出腐烂的味道。那种味道腥臭到让他出现甜腻的幻觉。小猫躺在那儿，四肢并不完整，青蛙连体衣也残破不堪。它那放大的瞳孔浑浊，一只红头苍蝇叮在上面贪婪地舔舐。  
他意识到自己已窥见现实剥下光鲜美好的伪装后露出的丑陋一角：魔法无法修复死亡，死亡本身就像他的影子一般紧密相随；而死亡，只不过是人类无法与之抗衡的众多事物之中的小小的一项。  
他很快就明白了过来，自己对弗洛修的死念念不忘，并非是缘于失去挚友的悲痛。恰恰相反的是，弗洛修的死像是一个莫大的鼓励，一个借口或理由，像一把钥匙一样彻底释放了他的影子，使他有勇气去和他心底所有的恐惧与他厌恶的本能抗衡。  
他坚信，光明之路并非走向胜利的唯一选择，就像与魔鬼做交易也并非是堕落之举。

然后，命运的齿轮开始转动， 原先一切不如意的事物开始一件件向他低头臣服，罗格·切尼最终彻底消失，莱欧斯顺利结束长达五十年的战争局面，建立属于自己的帝国。

当他最后的宿敌，也曾是他最珍视的挚爱——斯汀·尤克列夫穿上他挑选的玄黑色王后礼服，在众人面前向他行礼以示臣服的时候，他感到他这一生似乎是在此终于抵达了让人无比畅快的顶峰。尽管他知道尤克列夫心里并非真正对他屈服，但这也是余下几十年里他的乐趣所在。帝国的治理数十年如一日，枯燥乏味得让他怀念以前战争年代让人血脉贲张的感觉。唯有和斯汀·尤克列夫的博弈才能叫他兴致勃勃，且这样的博弈将一直持续到谁也不知到何时才是终结。

莱欧斯是那样痴迷于永恒，他终其一生都在为永恒作斗争，而嘲讽的是，他所追求的东西必须通过他毫无止尽的非永恒状态才能达成。  
正如眼下，他名义上的王后——那被他囚禁在石板堆砌的冰冷斗室，坐在一张扶手椅里裹着单薄晨袍的尤克列夫，但莱欧斯知道尤克列夫不会永远被困在这里。尽管此时此刻，铁链仍像拴着狗一样一头拴在他那苍白冰冷的脚踝上，另一头连着毫无取暖作用的壁炉，壁炉里燃烧着王后的生命之火。

为了维持这种状态，莱欧斯必须每日寻取来自不同血种的龙骨和他的一部分生命与魔力作为燃料才能让那蓝色的火焰继续存活。暂且不论他的生命尽头在何处，他所寻得的龙骨总有一天也会有尽数。莱欧斯知晓这一切的后果，他把这看作是要达成永恒必须付出的代价。

每一个夜晚他都会来到这里，与尤克列夫相对而坐，用棋子来代替旧时充满鲜血的战场。但也许会有某一天，尤克列夫终于厌倦这样的游戏，拒绝继续和他博弈。  
然后他会杀了他，或者被杀死。  
莱欧斯无法相信尤克列夫死后的永恒，潜意识中他更愿意想象自己死后的事情以及尤克列在这之后的选择。他非常好奇尤克列夫会选择继续利用他的科技和魔法活下去，还是顺应自然召唤下的死亡。  
又或许两者都不是什么好选项。他们两个都永久的活下去才是唯一的办法。  
他追求永恒，而尤克列夫破坏永恒。他追求的永恒的一部分却来自于尤克列夫无休止的破坏。

这是一个荒谬的悖论，他和尤克列夫都没法逃脱。

起初，莱欧斯认为自己绝对是乐在其中的，每个他与尤克列夫对弈的夜晚都并非千篇一律，不管是尤克列夫走棋的方式，还是他被迫满足赢者要求时的模样，都让莱欧斯期待明天又是新的一天。在连续输了三个月之后，尤克列夫从绝对的劣势状态里逐渐掌握了技巧，开始赢棋。

他第一次向莱欧斯提出可以被满足的要求是一套蔽体的衣物。莱欧斯便给了他一件深蓝色的晨袍。晨袍与很久以前尤克列夫最喜欢的那副手套是同一材质与颜色。原本的这种极其轻薄的天鹅绒布料在过去长年累月的战火中遗失，那件晨袍作为唯一剩下的布料幸存下来，穿在了斯汀尤克列夫的身上。尤克列夫并不对此表现得有多珍惜，他任由鲜血和后颈腺体里流出的脓液弄脏这件晨袍，却不让莱欧斯的任何体液拥有在上面残留超过一分钟的机会。

尤克列夫第二次赢棋后提出的要求是让莱欧斯放过反叛军的余党。自从战争后期，多方混战对局面转变为莱欧斯和尤克列夫的双方对立，而一切的优势都倾向莱欧斯这一方，尤克列夫原先的阵营则不知不觉变成了所谓的反叛军。  
莱欧斯起先并未完全同意去满足这个要求，直到他又赢了尤克列夫一次之后，他将这件事作为筹码，迫使尤克列夫答应了他翻倍的要求。  
他要求尤克列夫将白棋的国王塞入他那omega的甬道，然后换上玄黑色的王后礼服，在众人面前向莱欧斯宣誓臣服。  
而在尤克列夫屈辱地塞入棋子后，莱欧斯才告诉他，那副他们每夜触碰的棋子事实上来源于纳兹·多拉格尼尔的骨头，那黑色的棋子更是浸泡了无数次火龙的血液氧化而成。莱欧斯十分享受在他低声于尤克列夫耳畔询问是否重新感受到和前任亡夫的合二为一时，尤克列夫那一刻身体的凝滞，瞳孔放大的过程。尤克列夫那像是崩溃却又镇定麻木的模样叫莱欧斯欲罢不能，过去所有一切的肆虐让尤克列夫展现出来的状态都无法与此刻相比。他沉醉于尤克列夫咬牙切齿地在众人面前向他屈膝行礼后，在他抬起头的一刹那，那双充满着毫无遮拦的杀意的蓝眼睛。莱欧斯甚至不会惊讶要是下一秒斯汀把什么先前藏好的匕首刺入他的心脏，但他没有。  
尤克列夫在整个仪式里都没有采取任何刺杀他的行动，只是在重回囚牢之后，对着那盘黑白棋子发了很久的呆。到了第二天，他又是一副与先前无异的模样，坐在扶手椅里等着莱欧斯来同他下棋。  
斯汀·尤克列夫就像永远不死的太阳一样坚韧，阴翳可以暂时遮去他的光彩，但他总能将它们挥去，重新照耀万物。莱欧斯可以把尤克列夫从alpha改造成omega，逼迫他亲手杀死自己心中唯一的英雄，却始终无法彻底毁灭尤克列夫的灵魂。他的眼里总有不灭的光彩，莱欧斯爱死了这一点，也恨透了这一点。

之后他们对弈的输赢变得越发难以预测。尤克列夫一反先前恣意张狂猛烈进攻的风格，变得谨慎沉稳，赢棋之后提出的要求也越来越具有让人不忍拒绝的诱惑力。莱欧斯有时认为自己将一切都尽收眼底，掌握全局，但很快又意识到他依旧看不透尤克列夫的真实想法。

就像此时的局面，白棋的王已经连续被将军两次，尤克列夫却仍旧没有认输。莱欧斯起先以为那不过是困兽之斗，但几步之后，当白棋的骑士吃掉他的车时，他都忍不住要为尤克列夫的智慧鼓掌。  
斯汀·尤克列夫本人对莱欧斯的赞扬报以嗤笑，他用手指绕着他过长的金色发丝打圈，看起来漫不经心地等着莱欧斯走棋。在莱欧斯用主教无情地吞掉他的骑士之后，尤克列夫开口了：  
“说起来，你应该也清楚，定期注射的信息素终归是有限，双重标记的维持也不可能是永久的。”  
“这你倒不必担心，等到它用完的那一天，完美复制的配方会打进你的腺体里的。”  
“但至少现在还没有配方。”斯汀及时反唇相讥并再一次用白棋的主教吃下莱欧斯的主教，“况且你也撑不到那个时候。”  
“撑？”莱欧斯让他的骑士向自己的后靠拢，“瞧瞧你自己说出来的疯癫话，以你现在的身体状况，谁会最先撑不住我们大家都心知肚明。”  
他说的是实话，斯汀·尤克列夫确实已因常年的囚禁虐待而病弱，但真正威胁到他生命的则是两个alpha在他身上施加的双重标记。

霍克茨一战*中，反叛军战败。斯汀作为反叛军中的领头人之一沦为莱欧斯的阶下囚，连夜被押往天狼岛。天狼岛同以前一样荒无人烟，草木繁茂。他被喂下抑制魔力的药丸，绑在一棵无花果树下，两个士兵负责看守他。  
到了第三日的晚上，满月从海面升起之时，莱欧斯如鬼魅般突然出现在他面前。散发着桉树叶味的Alpha无情地扭下自己士兵的头颅，将它们像抛椰子一样随手扔在别处。他每朝斯汀靠近一步，浓烈的信息素就更让斯汀感到生理上的压迫和不适。  
“十岁的时候你在这里失去他，那会儿你天真地坚信他会回来。不知道几十年后，你在这里亲手杀死他，是什么样的感觉？”莱欧斯猩红眼睛里的喜悦简直快要溢出来了，他见斯汀不说话只是拼命挣扎着要挣脱桎梏，便继续自顾自说下去，  
“本来我还没有十足的把握，一个omega怎么能够杀得了他心爱的alpha？但是我没有看错人，斯汀尤克列夫。”  
他疯癫地仰天大笑，大声赞扬着斯汀是多么了不起，斯汀甚至能看到他眼角笑出来的晶莹泪花。  
“让我来猜猜看，你是怎么做到的？”他为斯汀解开捆绑的桎梏，抬手接下斯汀迎面而来的一拳，黑影紧跟着缠上斯汀的手脚重新限制他的自由。  
莱欧斯alpha的天然压迫优势和魔法控制让斯汀动弹不得，他拒绝回答莱欧斯的问题，脸上的白色鳞片若隐若现。  
“他在那个时候，还是认出你来了，对吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“纳兹·多拉格尼尔从不会伤害自己的同伴，更别说是自己的omega。”  
“你给我闭嘴，我要杀了你。”  
“所以，是他让你动手的，就像柏斯洛基亚当年请求你的一样。”  
“莱欧斯，你会下地狱的。”  
斯汀说出这话的时候，咬牙切齿到已是满嘴鲜血，但他没有想到莱欧斯下一秒会径直吻上来，品尝他的血液。他带着满腔的愤怒企图咬断莱欧斯的舌头，迫使莱欧斯一边借助黑影拉开斯汀的口腔一边退出终止了这个吻。  
“不得不承认，你现在的味道真的比以前还是alpha的时候讨人喜欢多了。”莱欧斯凑到斯汀颈后，深深吸了一口气，“原先的杜松子酒味只有单纯辣口的感觉，跟我实在合不来。现在的你多了点儿果味了，是——让我想想——像是柑橘和葡萄混合起来的香气。”  
莱欧斯本人桉树叶味的信息素赤裸直接地将斯汀包裹起来，omega臣服的本性叫斯汀控制不住颤栗。他想怒骂想咆哮，却如戴了口枷一般被黑影的一只触手塞得只能发出不像样的低声嘶吼。  
莱欧斯察觉到了斯汀的颤抖，更高兴了。他伸出手绕到斯汀腰后，手指像蛇一样滑进斯汀的裤子。  
“omega是多么美妙又可笑的造物啊，”他大声赞美道，“上天教他们不得背叛自己的alpha，可他们一见到其他alpha还是一样就地发情。”  
他重新把手指拿出来，举到斯汀面前给他看。月光照在那满手晶莹的液体上反射出一些透亮泛蓝的颜色来，这对斯汀而言无疑是残酷而绝望的打击。  
从未有人可以彻底摆脱生理本能的操控。  
“现在你终于准备好了，我也等这一刻很久了。”莱欧斯的语气沉稳而轻柔，他解除了斯汀嘴里的黑影，“你乖一点的话，我也不必很粗暴了。”  
“你这个疯子！”斯汀意识到莱欧斯的意图，他怒吼道，“只有纳兹·多拉格尼尔才——呜”他话还没说完就重新被黑影填塞了整个口腔，莱欧斯一边说斯汀图个口舌之快真不是明智的选择，一边干脆地侵犯了他。

静谧月色百年如一日，朦胧笼罩整个天狼岛，海面平静无风，波澜起伏而无声。  
没有第三个人听到岛上的悲鸣。

莱欧斯在斯汀体内成结，牙齿如利刃扎入斯汀后颈的腺体。桉叶味和早已变淡的无花果味冲撞在一起，像是直接在斯汀脑子里引爆了一枚炸弹一般让他痛得几近晕厥。  
标记完成，莱欧斯一边细细用舌尖舔舐他破裂的腺体，一边像温柔情人一样对他念道：

“斯汀·尤克列夫，你本以为这会是你胜利的勋章，终于爱而有所得的证明吗？

你错了，它是你终生不愈的伤痂，是你亲手杀死一直以来心目中唯一的英雄的十字架。

而它将永远存在，你也会永远恨我。”

斯汀没有接莱欧斯这一茬，他让白棋的兵继续前进一步，逐渐深入黑棋的地盘。  
过了一会儿，斯汀突然冒出一句完全不着边际的话来。他说：  
“莱欧斯，你相信吗？我曾经是爱着罗格·切尼的。”  
莱欧斯沉默了一会儿，毫无感情地应道：  
“是吗？那可真遗憾。你这手过期感情牌可打得太烂了。”  
他用主教向白棋的王逼近。  
“罗格·切尼已经不存在很久了。还要我再提醒你一遍吗？两个alpha在一起只有无尽的针锋相对，alpha的本性教他们如此，没有任何人拗得过自然法则。”  
“我和你的对立与是不是alpha一点关系都没有，相爱也并不会违背自然法则，而且如果不是因为在菲特*那时候的事情……”  
“欧你还记得菲特的事儿，”莱欧斯揶揄道，“你所谓的相爱叫你与爱人对立，却同别人上床？多有趣啊！”  
“我知道那时候在菲特的第三方势力是你，率先违背自然法则把我变成omega，把他变成杀人机器的也是你。”斯汀继续推进他的兵，“一路走到这里的你，还有什么遭天谴的事没有做过吗？”  
“原来你还是知道不少的吗？但也别忘了，你能活到现在也是因我一直在做这些所谓‘遭天谴’的事情，不知感恩的omega。”  
“你大可以在做完双重标记之后就直接放任我去死，你不是恨不得将我抽筋拔骨生吞活剥吗？”  
“那可不行，那可不行。”莱欧斯摇着头，用主教吃掉了白棋用以保护王的兵，“你必须活下去，见证我的所有成功和胜利，见证我永恒的统治。”

“我会见证你的陨落和终结。”斯汀说。

白棋的兵终于走到底线，升变为万能的后。

“你大概是被重启了太多次了，都开始做起白日梦来了。”莱欧斯哂笑，“ 光靠一个深陷敌营的后，你就想赢回一切吗？”  
“你不是自诩很了解我吗，那你应该明白这就是我的作风。”斯汀歪过脑袋笑盈盈地看莱欧斯，静待莱欧斯的下一步，“不试试看怎么知道不行呢？”  
莱欧斯将王向主教靠拢，避开白棋后的攻击线路。  
“对，你的确拥有无限可能，就像那个死胎一样。”

从alpha转变而来的omega普遍不具备生育的能力。这样的omega，尤其是在兵荒马乱谁也不想搞出什么孩子的时代里，着实是非常优秀的工具。他们会像其他普通的omega一样娇弱，渴求alpha的支配，轻易流出能浸透一整张床单的液体，拼命夹紧捅进他们体内的任何东西，满足于alpha在他们体内的成结；他们的子宫就像男性的乳头一样干瘪扁平，不附带任何生殖意味，仅能作为性快感的刺激选项之一；更妙的是，他们的发情期可以轻易被药物所操控，他们是随时随地可供alpha使用的好工具。  
但凡事总是会有例外的，就像莱欧斯当初没有料到斯汀的转换非常成功以及紧随而来的omega发情期那样，他同样也没有料到斯汀的肚子里有一颗受精卵正在生长。  
那天，他发现斯汀和平时相比有些反常：他比往常吃了更多的食物，在他们如往常一样下棋时也不停将涂有酸果酱的吐司塞进自己的嘴里，鼓鼓囊囊地像个找不到树洞塞坚果的松鼠；他变得沉默少语，不再用尖刻的语言挑衅激怒他的alpha，反而表现出一种微妙的温驯来。  
莱欧斯当即把斯汀重新送回实验室，让手下的人彻底检查斯汀是否已因为双重标记而出现精神失常。三天之后，检查人员向他呈上报告，斯汀·尤克列夫的生理与精神状态与先前无异，除了在那个本不应发育的子宫里多了一颗受精卵。  
他本应立刻处理掉这个意外发生的小东西的，它打破了他们原先相互博弈的状态，把他们推入到更为微妙的境地。但莱欧斯被一种不可名状的情绪所诱惑了，他想观察拥有一个不断生长的胚胎组织的斯汀会变成什么样，或者换句话说，他诡异地默许了这个孩子的存在，并暂时停止对斯汀施加一些平日惯常的虐待行为。  
这样的日子并没有持续太久，在某一个晚上，他和斯汀·尤克列夫下棋的时候，他苍白的金发王后难得兴致高昂，静脉血管隐约可见的手握着棋子都激动地发抖。  
“莱欧斯，你知道吗？她会有像我一样金色的头发，和你那魔鬼般的红眼睛。”斯汀说这话的时候，壁炉里蓝色的火焰正好倒映在他眼里，闪闪发亮。  
“她？”莱欧斯怀疑那帮给斯汀做检查的人是在糊弄他，斯汀·尤克列夫已经疯到能预知那颗受精卵的性别体征和相貌，“那么她也会魔法吗？”他一边顺着斯汀的话继续说下去，一边将死了白棋的王。  
“当然，”斯汀笑嘻嘻地回答他。

“她会火魔法，像纳兹·多拉格尼尔那样从肺里喷出火来。”

这句话像是投在莱欧斯椅子上的核弹，逼得他一下子站了起来，带翻了一整盘棋，扼住斯汀的脖子迫使他跟着站起来。  
“一个连骨头都已经摆在桌上的人的孩子？尤克列夫，你可真会编故事。”  
“拜你所赐，只要标记还在，他就从未有一天离开过。”

“我要求你，现在亲手把这个异体肿瘤给挖出来，还有不许再提那个名字。”  
斯汀被他扼得有些呼吸不畅，脸色因此时的充血而变得不那么难看，但他还是冲莱欧斯勉强地扯出一个笑，说：“这是两件事，按照规则，赢的人只能要求输者做一件事。”  
“而你也应该清楚，规则是由我制定的。”说着他松开手，斯汀重新跌落回椅子上，“好了，你可以开始了，我们可以一起瞧瞧‘她’是不是真会用火魔法。”  
斯汀靠着椅背，他像是因为方才的缺氧而气喘吁吁又像是笑的上气不接下气：“你不会真的傻到以为我能容忍一个有你血缘的东西长在我身体里吧，莱欧斯？  
在我知道它存在的那一天起，它就不存在于世了。  
你手下的人已经背叛了你，他们骗你说这个孩子一直健康地活着。”

莱欧斯居高临下地看着他，一言不发。桉叶气味铺天盖地涌入斯汀的鼻腔，凶猛的alpha信息素压得他眼前发白，双重标记让他头痛欲裂却又恶心欲呕。但他还是坚持说道：  
“莱欧斯，你自始至终都在用尽手段笼络人心，提防他人对你的背叛。可谁知背叛却从未离开过你。”

这件事最后以整个实验室所有人员的大清洗告终，斯汀·尤克列夫依旧是被囚禁起来的名义上的王后。当莱欧斯告诉斯汀，那些欺骗他的人的下场的时候，他们刚结束一局棋。斯汀将死了他的王，一边喝下维持身体需求的营养液，一边要求莱欧斯制定一条关于保护omega的新法案。然后他以一副没什么大不了的表情告诉莱欧斯，那些背叛他的人不会因此有所减少。  
“因为你心底里恐惧的事物过多，你的的溃败不过是早晚的时间问题。”他这么说。

“我有时候真的怀疑，你并没有真的挖走她。她可能变成了一个蛋，或者别的什么玩意儿，被你用危险的办法保护起来了。”莱欧斯说，他观察着斯汀对此的表情变化。但让他遗憾的是，斯汀并没有表现出丝毫慌乱或是悲伤。他真要好好夸赞一番，事到如今，斯汀对表面隐藏情绪这一套已经算是掌握地炉火纯青了。  
“这个会火魔法的孩子倘若真的还活着，那离你被推下神坛可就不远了。”斯汀巧妙地把话打了回去，用他的后一步步紧逼。  
莱欧斯同样让他的骑士也朝白棋的王靠拢。  
“我以前有没有夸奖过你，你那盲目愚蠢的自信，或者倒不如说是自大吧，这一点是多么让人愉快。”  
“也许有？”斯汀当真装模作样地思考了一下，他的后已经推进到角落，正对黑棋的国王和它周围站的两个主教和一个骑士，“我不介意你最后再夸奖我一次。”  
莱欧斯见斯汀的确已经把他的国王给彻彻底底的将死，而他那昂着头得意的模样像极了一百多年前他们还在公会的样子。  
莱欧斯这回终于真心实意地笑起来：  
“斯汀·尤可列夫，你果然不会让我失望。说吧，这一回你的要求。”  
斯汀从椅子上站起来了，他绕过他们俩之间的棋盘，走到莱欧斯面前。  
“这次的要求就比之前的都要简单多了，”斯汀俯下身去，轻轻吻过莱欧斯的嘴唇，“但你不好奇，为什么我会有把握你必然答应吗？”  
下一秒，斯汀脸上猛然间爆裂出巨量的鳞片，莱欧斯当即一把推开斯汀，并召唤黑影重新控制他。但就在他推离斯汀的一刹那，圣属性的铁链径直捅进了他的心脏，并随着他和斯汀距离的拉开而不断深入。  
“看来真是这样，一直虚张声势的人其实是你。”斯汀轻松挥去黑影的缠绕，他手里扯着白色的锁链，拖着脚踝上的镣铐，再一次一步步走向莱欧斯。莱欧斯被他扯着被迫与他无限贴近，莱欧斯桉树叶味大量冲击着斯汀早就脆弱不堪的腺体，叫他头痛欲裂。  
“我的魔法封印你早就解除了，你一直自信地以为我会没有勇气或者说全然忘记去使用魔法。”  
莱欧斯的脸上出现了几滴血，斯汀再低头仔细看的时候，血更多了。他这才发现是自己的鼻血。  
“还有那蓝色的火，我一直在怀疑却始终不能确信。现在我信了，就我现在能做到这一步而言，你是真的疯到把也自己当成赌注。”  
莱欧斯处在暗影模式里没有回答斯汀，只有那张影子的脸露出意义不明的瘆人笑容。  
“莱欧斯，难道你自己还不清楚这一点吗？回答我！”  
“我只是想看你被双重标记永久折磨而已。”莱欧斯的声音终于从影子的笑容之下传来，“这只不过是一点小小的代价。  
想要得到的越多，背后的隐患也总是越大的。  
斯汀·尤克列夫，这一点都不明白，怪不得反叛军会覆灭了。”  
“我们从未覆灭，只有暂时的蛰伏。就像你说的，我也是推动一切所必要的代价。”  
温热的血液混合着杜松子酒的味道一滴又一滴在莱欧斯的脸上。他从影子后面看到雪白圣洁的鳞片遍布斯汀的脸，这张半龙化脸上那像是癫狂的兴奋激动又像是不甘的落寞的表情也渐渐模糊起来。

“说实话，我也不知道这之后该选择哪一边，生还是死？反正不如你意的那一方总应该是对的吧？”

莱欧斯大口喘着气，他感到自己的魔力正在从斯汀锁链制造的创口中大幅流失。

“但这些问题都可以留到明天再去考虑，明天又是新的一天了。”

他看到斯汀蓝色的瞳仁近在咫尺，那里燃烧着的蓝色火焰恣意张狂，像是要毁灭一切。

“莱欧斯，”模糊意识中，斯汀的话最后飘进他的脑子里，“你就这样死了，我会很高兴的。”

他猛然睁开眼，不由得冷汗涔涔。

莱欧斯发现自己依旧身处牢笼。  
金发的omega和往常一样坐在他对面的扶手椅里，裹着深蓝色的天鹅绒晨袍，毫不为所动地张大嘴，露出尖锐的犬齿，冲他打了个哈欠。

壁炉里的蓝色火焰依旧不知疲倦地舔舐着漆黑碳化的龙骨。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> *霍克茨一战取义自hoax，意指斯汀被俘其实是设计好的骗局。  
*菲特义取fate。  
*未来影白最后对峙的这场棋在原本国际象棋的基础上做了一些改编，致敬1918年卡帕布兰卡与马尔沙尔在纽约对战的那一场。


End file.
